Without you
by ichigochii
Summary: with that, she exhaled her last breath...


Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't written a story in a while. I haven't got the chance to log in because of schoolwork. So here's a brand new story!

**Warning: This story is tragic. Click the back button if your emotions are easily triggered like me.**

I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did you would see pigs flying outside your house. :]]

* * *

Without you

Natsume- 16 years old

"In history as in human life, regret does not bring back a lost moment and a thousand years will not recover something lost in a single hour."

--Stefan Zweig

* * *

-Natsume's Pov-

Lightning flashes tapped restlessly on my window. Rain droplets splashed rhytmically on the wet pavement. The sky was splotched a gloomy shade of black. Its days like these that I remember my childhood friend Mikan.

Mikan. a name that softly rings in my ears. She was very fragile and acted childish. I envied that she can act carelessly. She was free.

She was also very sickly, born with asthma. She can't get tired or overexcited, which she usually does. Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with this sickly girl. Nobody took the time to play with her. I somehow feel connected to her, we were both isolated and living alone in this world.

I had a dark past, my parents were involved in a fatal accident that caused them their life. Since then, I have to live with foster parents that don't even care for me.

**Flashback**

When we moved in this town five years ago, Mikan was the very first one to welcome me in this strange and new town. I was seated by myself on the already rusted swings in the playground. The town was practically empty, even the playground was deserted. She ambled over and started a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

No reply.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?" She asked with a worried expression.

She coughed. More silence followed.

"Well then, I'll just go and maybe we'll bump past each other." She took off while coughing on her handkerchief.

I mentally cursed myself for not responding. I just missed a once in a lifetime chance to make a friend. I hopped off the so called swing, dusted my jeans and trudged off.

The next day, I came to the playground again. Hoping to see the girl. I looked at my shoes. Ten minutes passed, and as if my wish was answered, she was there.

"So, can I know your name now?" She questioned.

"Natsume."

"Nice name." She flashed a brilliant smile.

She sat down on the swing beside mine. We chatted happily until the sun started to set. Our conversation came to an abrupt halt. She bid me farewelll and we both went home. I was cheerful for making a friend.

After a few days, coming to the playground became a daily routine. Like brushing your teeth or combing your hair. We would sit on our swings and talk about each others experiences, then when the sun sets we would say our goodbyes.

When we were fourteen, we were practically inseperable. We would visit place while walking side by side, but our favorite hangout is the playground.

-Mikan's Pov-

"Natsume can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"What happened to your parents?"

His used to be sanguine pupils transformed into a deep ebony gaze. His stare was so hard and frozen that it made me shiver in the warm heat.

"Don't ask me about my parents, because it's non of your business." He said with a hint of anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry. I-i guess I'll see you tomorrow." My voice cracked. I've never seen him so mad like that. I stood up, glanced at him for a brief second and dashed to my house. I laid down on my bed and sobbed. He didn't have to be angry with me. I know it might be an off-limits subject, but still... My head is throbbing! I'll just go to sleep.

-Natsume's Pov-

I didn't have to yell at her like that! I'm such an idiot! I just know she hates me now. She doesn't even have a clue about my terrible past. I guess I'll apologize to her tomorrow.

-Narrator's Pov-

Mikan groggily walked to the playground with puffy eyes. Natsume was waiting.

"Hey." Natsume greeted.

"Oh, hi."

"You know, I'm sorry about yesterday Mikan."

"It's okay, I didn't realize that I was asking you about a very personal and sensitive subject."

"I apologize for blowing my top off like that."

"Tell you what, let's play hide and seek to forget all about this misunderstanding."

-Natsume's Pov-

She is so childish.

"Well if this makes you feel better, then I guess I'm up for it."

-Narrator's Pov-

Mikan said that she would hide and Natsume would have to find her.

"Okay Natsume count up to thirty!"

Mikan then started running around and began to search for a hiding place.

"26. 25. 24. 23..." Natsume started to count down.

Mikan decide to hide behind a tree trunk

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Here I come."

Natsume saw a lock of auburn hair blown by the wind.

"I found you."

"Awww, how? I was pretty sure this was a good hiding place."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Well I'm telling you it's not, a baby could have easily spotted you here."

"Ugh, I give up." Mikan whined.

They went on bickering until Mikan decided to play tag instead.

"You have to catch me Natsume!"

Nearby kids were snickering and laughing.

"Look at them chatter like an old couple!"

"Tag? That's a game for Losers!"

"Fits them quite well don't you guys think?"

"Yeah, after all those two are just lonely and weird beings. Come on and let's all play somewhere else. We don't wanna catch their weirdness."

Natsume clenched his fists tightly.

Mikan took note of this action and said "Just ignore them Natsume."

He stared at her like he did in the playground back then. A feeling of hurt crept up to Mikan. She knew that Natsume didn't like being called such things. Mikan was blankly staring, while Natsume sped off. Mikan snapped out of her reverie and began to chase after her best friend.

"Natsume! Wait up!" Mikan yelled while clutching her handkerchief close to her chest.

Natsume shut out all sounds from his mind and continued to run.

"Natsume!" Mikan hollered for a second time. She was coughing violently on her handkerchief.

Natsume continued to ignore Mikan.

"Natsume!" Mikan's voice was getting softer and started to fade away.

Natsume stopped on a creek to release his anger. He looked around and started calling Mikan. No answer. He called for the second time. No response. He stood up and though she was playing a prank on him. He expected her to jump out from a bush or something then try to scare him and fail miserably. He walked for a few minutes then he found her leaning against a tree.

He shook Mikan. "Mikan are you al-"

He found Mikan loosely clutching the handkerchief splattered with blood. The side of her mouth had permanent red streaks and her eyes were permanently closed shut.

Tears started to pool around his eyes. One by one it rolled down his cheeks. Then, it started to rain. The drizzle of water combined with his tears. He knelt down, sheltering his fallen angel.

* * *

T_T that was so saaaad! It made me cry! * Grabs a 4-ply tissue and starts crying. (Do 4- ply tissues exist?)

Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Please review. .

~Trishasan


End file.
